Impossible Heart
by rosexpetals
Summary: I decided to write a Rita/Iain fic after their little scene in 'Forsaking All Others - Part Two.' Hope you enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Rita, Robyn, Dixie and Honey all stood outside the club shivering in the cold chatting about which club they should venture to next. Dixie pulled out her phone to order them a taxi after they had decided. All of them were too drunk to notice that Zoe hadn't followed them outside so when the taxi turned up five minutes later they didn't hesitate to get into the cab.

After a ten minute drive there, with the three out of four women trying to flirt with the driver so they wouldn't have to pay much for the lift, the taxi eventually pulled up outside the very busy venue. The four women clambered out of the cab still looking as glamorous as ever. Honey, Robyn and Dixie went over to the bouncer to get Honey to flirt with him so that they could get in before anyone else whilst Rita offered to pay the driver. "Girls wait for me!" She shouted after them; passing the driver a twenty pound note. After a few persuasion techniques from Honey's part the bouncer finally gave in and unhooked the red rope letting the girls enter. Honey leaned up and pecked the bouncer on the cheek.

They were in.

They walked down the stairs acting like they were in a girl group. The smell of sweat and alcohol hit them; the music was blaring and they could hardly hear each other; the multi-coloured spotlights bounced all over the place, highlighting people's faces. As soon as they entered the room of sweaty bodies and glitter the women straight to the bar; where they ordered themselves some cocktails which were brightly coloured and mixed with all kinds of alcohol. They all watched the way people were rubbing their bodies against others, Dixie looked over to a group of boys who were making a lot of fuss in the corner. She squinted her eyes trying to distinguish their faces but it didn't help with the strobe lighting flashing on their faces one second and then on the other the next.

"Wait a minute girls. Is that who think it is?" Dixie shouted over the pounding music, her finger pointed to where she was looking.

Honey, Robyn and Rita dodged out of the way of people's heads to try and look at where Dixie was pointing. They couldn't see much but they vaguely made out Jacobs tall, masculine build and Big Mac's atrocious moves.

"Yeh it is! Come on let's go over." Robyn called back grabbing Rita's hand and dragging her through the surge of people. Honey and Dixie followed closely behind them. They eventually pulled their through to the six men who were too busy dancing and chatting up girls to notice them turning up. Rita folded her arms and shook her head.

"All right boys?" Rita called out laughing.

The men stopped dancing to face the women who were shouting at them. They burst out laughing when they'd seen who was standing before them.

"What are you lot doing here? It's a stag night, no hens allowed." Cal said with a grin on his face.

Ethan made his way over to Honey and they disappeared off into the crowds together.

"Who cares? Let's dance!" Robyn let out hooping her arm around his, pulling him onto the dance floor.

Jacob shook his head and left to get some air. Big Mac and Noel were getting dragged by Dixie to join Cal and Robyn. That left only two people, Rita and Iain.

"Don't feel like dancing?" Rita winked getting closer to Iain so that he could hear her more clearly.

"Well nobody has asked me yet." Iain smirked.

"Right," Rita laughed. "So it's nothing to do with the fact you can't dance."

"I can! Besides how do you know I can't dance?"

"I seen you from over there, it was pretty clear that it was you."

"How rude!" Iain joked.

"But, it was from very far away I'm sure if you were to do it right now for me it would look better." Rita smiled.

"All right!"

Iain took hold of Rita's hand and pulled her onto the dance floor. He started dancing, his legs and arms flailing all over the place and it was completely out of time with the music. Rita couldn't help but laugh hysterically. When he noticed that she was laughing, he stopped and grabbed hold of her waist pulling her closer to him.

"What's wrong?" He asked slightly out of breath.

"You really can't dance!" She couldn't stop herself laughing. "I'm sorry, you're not that bad."

"I can still dance better than you."

"Hmm, I don't think so."

"Why do you say that?" Iain laughed.

Rita leaned up and whispered in his ear. "You haven't seen me dance yet." She looked back at him; arching her eyebrow and smiling mischievously. She started dancing but it didn't take her long to trip over her heels. Luckily, Iain caught her in time before she fell flat on her face. He still had hold of her waist whilst she regained her balance, she looked back at him smiling at her, and her cheeks glowed a bright red. They looked into each other's eyes, the music seemed to have stopped and it felt like they were the only ones in the room. Rita tilted her head leaning into him, their faces almost touching, their hearts racing. Iain's hands moved from her waist to the back of her neck, Rita's lips crashed onto his. She felt like she was in a dream and the world was spinning around her. She pulled away from him barely able to open her eyes.

"Like I said, I can dance better than you!" Iain laughed.

Rita smiled resting her head on his chest. She looked back up at him.

"It wasn't really a fair competition though because I am wearing heels." Rita raised an eyebrow at him.

Rita looked around her. "I better find Robyn before she starts throwing up on random strangers." She laughed, she pulled away from Iain and pushed her way through the crowds to 'try and find Robyn.' Iain was left standing there, staring scurrying away. _Wow._ He thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning, nearly everyone in the ED had a stinking hangover. Rita walked in just as Iain and Dixie were coming out from resus from bringing a patient in.

"How are your feet after last night's terrible dancing?" Rita asked laughing.

"My terrible dancing? From what I can remember you were the one that fell over!" Iain exclaimed.

"I still dance better than you."

"All right, Darcy Bussell." He winked.

Rita smiled back at Iain before heading towards her office, Iain watched as her body swished from one side to the other. He turned back to face Dixie who was looking at him sneering.

"What? Don't look at me like that." Iain said whilst pushing the trolley out of the doors.

Later on in the day everyone was getting ready to go to Max and Zoe's wedding reception. Rita wore black pleather trousers which hugged her figure tightly; she matched them with a white flowy blouse and a pair of black Louboutins.

When they arrived at the reception they were all amazed by how beautiful everything looked. They heard a car pull up outside the venue, Max and Zoe got out holding hands and smiling. Everyone started cheering and throwing confetti at them.

"Let's get this party started!" Max shouted, throwing his fist in the air. He turned to look back at Zoe and placed his lips on hers.

The music started playing and everyone ran over to the dance floor. Rita caught up with Zoe giving her a big hug.

"Congratulations Mrs Walker." Rita winked at her.

"That's going to take some to get used to."

"Worth it, I hope."

"Of course," Zoe smirked. "So…is there anyone you've got your eyes on?"

"Not really." Rita shrugged.

"Well from what I hear you and Iain were getting pretty close last night."

Rita put her hands up. "We're just friends."

"Whatever you say."

Rita arched her eyebrow and gave Zoe a disapproving look.

Max walked over to the pair and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry to interrupt whatever this is but I would like to steal my wife." Max entwined his hand with Zoe's and dragged her onto the dance floor. Rita watched them as they danced together. She grabbed herself a glass of champagne and sat down at one of the tables.

About five minutes later someone tapped her on the shoulder causing her to jump. She turned her to see that it was Iain standing there grinning at her. _Oh gosh. Be calm. Don't do or say anything stupid. It's just Iain play it cool._ She thought to herself.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you jump." Iain said softly pulling up a chair next to her.

"It's okay, you scrub up well." Rita smirked.

"Thank you," Iain readjusted his tie jokingly. "As do you." He winked.

Rita's cheeks glowed a bright red, she took a sip of her drink to try and hide it. "Thank you." She said quietly.

 _She's so cute when she goes all shy._ Iain thought to himself.

"What did you want?" Rita said smiling at him.

"Oh. Yeh. Um. Right. I came over here because I wanted to ask you if you wanted to dance with me." Iain asked offering his hand to her.

"After the disaster of last time? Of course!" Rita laughed standing up and taking hold of Iain's hand. They walked over to the dance floor hand in hand, with big smiles on their faces, but as soon as they got onto the dance floor the DJ started to play a slow song. 'Just Be' by Paloma Faith. They looked at each other awkwardly. Iain decided to bite the bullet; he wrapped one of his arms around her waist pulling her in close to him; his free hand entwined with hers. Rita's arm fell into place on his shoulder; she rested her head on his chest. She felt his heart beating fast under her ear. They swayed in time with the music, their bodies fitted together like two pieces of a jigsaw. The pair didn't talk much but it was comfortable silence; Rita closed her eyes like she was in a dream, Iain looked down at her smiling.

When the music stopped and a more upbeat song came on, Rita lifted her head and looked into Iain's sparkling hazel eyes. Their hands were still entwined with each other; they couldn't pull away 'from one another, they were too busy staring in to each other's eyes. Rita coughed lightly breaking the moment that they were sharing.

"I'm just going to go to the toilet." Rita pulled away from Iain and pushed her way through the people in search of the toilet. Iain followed her hoping that they could talk.

When Rita got into the toilets she had seen Zoe by the mirrors sorting out her make-up. She turned to face Rita who was in a complete daze.

"Rita? Is everything okay?" Zoe asked walking over to her and shaking her shoulders gently.

"What?" Rita answered.

"You seem like you're in a daze. What's happened?"

"Nothing, I just need the toilet." Rita ran into the cubicle, she ran her fingers through her hair. _Shit._ She heard Zoe knocking on her door.

"Rita if you need to tal…"

"I'm fine Zoe, honestly. Go and enjoy yourself with Max, make the most of your day." She interrupted.

"How can I do that when you're not talking to me?"

"I'll be okay."

"One day Freeman, I will ask you something and you will actually answer me. See you later." Zoe laughed leaving the bathroom. Rita smiled.

When Zoe got out and seen Iain standing outside she soon added the pieces together and grinned to herself whilst she went off to find Max.

Rita came out two minutes later, she took a step back when she seen Iain standing there.

"Oh my gosh, you nearly gave me a heart attack! You've got to stop doing that." Rita let out clutching at her chest.

"Sorry." Iain said awkwardly.

"Why did you follow me to the toilets?" Rita asked, confused.

"Well I wanted to talk about the other night."

Rita walked up to him and placed her finger over his lips.

"Drink?" She asked walking towards the bar. She ordered her and Iain six tequila shots. When Iain joined her she passed him a shot glass. They felt the alcohol go straight to their heads. Rita tried standing up but lost her balance; Iain caught her in time, just like last time.

"You have got to stop saving me like this Mr Dean." Rita laughed.

Iain leaned forward, his face getting closer to hers. She felt his breath brush along her cheek. He lingered for a moment before he placed his lips on hers. Rita let out a groan from the back of her throat; the taste of alcohol mixing. She pulled away from him, out of breath. He had a confused look on his face.

"Not here." She whispered in his ear.

She grabbed her purse and pulled her phone out to order a taxi for the two of them. About five minutes later their taxi turned up and they made their way to Iain's flat. They could feel the tension building the whole journey there.

Rita followed Iain into his flat and as soon as he heard the door click he turned around to face her. He grabbed the back of her neck and pushed her up against the wall. They both hesitated for a moment looking at each other with lust in their eyes; their breath getting quicker and shallower. He leaned down their lips crashing. Her hands made their way to his tie as she ripped it off him. He fumbled around trying to unbutton her shirt. She pulled away from him laughing. "What?" He asked.

"It's not that hard." She took her shirt off dropping it on the floor. He copied her.

"You're so beautiful." Rita blushed as she felt his lips on hers again. His fingers were running through her blonde hair. He pulled away from her.

"Come with me." He said with passion in his voice. He took hold of her hand and led her into his bedroom. She slipped out of her trousers so that she was just standing there in her underwear; she ran over to the bed where she got under the covers and took her underwear off and chucked them across the room. She smirked at Iain who just laughed at her then joined her under the covers.

Later on that evening Rita and Iain were lying next to each other. Her head rested on his chest whilst he had hold of her waist. She was tracing his muscles with her fingers. She stopped when she felt something unusual. She pulled away from him.

"What's this?" She asked looking at it.

"It's a scar." Iain replied feeling insecure.

"What happened?" Rita asked concerned.

"It was from when I was in Afghanistan."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Rita reached up placing a kiss on his cheek and hugging him tightly.

"Don't be. It's all in the past now."

"It must've been hard."

"It was," Iain said quietly. "Sorry, I'm putting a downer on a fantastic evening."

"Fantastic?" Rita laughed entwining her hand with his.

"Fantastic."

Rita looked up at him; he leaned down and lightly pressed his lips onto hers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Iain's eyes slowly opened to the light filling the room; he felt a body snuggled into his side. He looked down to see that it was Rita who looked very peaceful with her eyes closed and the morning sun softly hitting her face. Iain smiled moving a strand of hair and tucking it behind her ear.

"Would you stop it," She mumbled; not opening her eyes.

Iain chuckled at her, "I can't help it if there is a beautiful woman lying in my bed."

Rita opened her eyes and raised her eyebrows at him. She was about to say something but was interrupted by Iain's lips crashing onto her eyes. At first she was taken back but then deepened the kiss; grabbing his neck she pulled him closer. Iain was the first to pull away, out of breath he bit his lip looking into her eyes. Rita traced his muscles with her finger; she glanced over at the clock that was on his bedside cabinet. It read 9am.

"Shit." She said quietly, turning back to face Iain who had a confused expression on his face.

"What?" He asked.

"My shift starts in an hour, I need to get ready!" She went to pull back the covers but remembered that she didn't have any clothes on. "Great!" She flopped back down onto the bed.

Iain shook his head laughing at her; he leaned over her and rummaged through his drawers. He eventually pulled out a white t-shirt.

"Here, you can wear this for now." He pecked her on the cheek.

"Thank you." She replied grinning at him; she pulled the t-shirt over her head and let it slip onto the rest of her body. Clambering out of his bed she could see her bra and her trousers but not her knickers. She turned back to face Iain who was checking his phone.

"Oi," she called out; he looked up at her. "I have a problem."

"What?" He smirked.

"I can't find my knickers." Rita's cheeks blushed a light pink.

He burst out laughing; she leaned over slapping him on the arm.

He bit his lip trying to control his giggles. "Rita Freeman; going to work in commando."

"Oh shut up." She shook her head at him getting out of bed and slipping into her trousers; she neatly tucked Iain's t-shirt in. Her belly rumbled.

"Go on make us some breakfast; I'll join you in the kitchen now." Iain winked.

"I don't know where anything is though?" Rita replied putting her hands on her hips.

"You'll find out."

"Fine."

Rita left the bedroom and made her way into the surprisingly spacious kitchen. She looked in the bread bin to find a fresh loaf; pulling out four pieces and putting two in the toaster she opened the fridge and pulled out the butter. About two minutes later she felt two arms wrap around her waist pulling her in close.

"Told you, you would find everything," Iain grinned. Rita laughed sarcastically in response. "Oi don't start getting cheeky with me Ms Freeman." He chuckled tickling her; she tried to get out of his grasp. Finally pulling away she held up a piece of toast to defend herself. A big smirk grew on Iain's face.

"How is a piece of toast going to hurt me?" He had a playful twinkle in his eye.

"It was the first thing I picked up." Rita blushed.

"Oh come here you na-na." Iain closed the distance between and leaned down placing his lips on Rita's. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let the piece of toast fall to the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It had been a couple of weeks since Rita and Iain spent the night together. Over those few weeks that hadn't spoken much, they didn't have time really. They were either on different shifts or too tired to go to the pub.

One morning Rita shot up out of bed and ran to the bathroom. After about half an hour of hurling up what she had she had eaten the night before she flushed the toilet and staggered back into her bed. Her skin felt clammy and her whole body was shaking. She reached over to her bedside table trying to grab her phone. _I can't go into work, not like this._ She thought to herself. _But if I don't go into work people will start making a fuss. Come on Freeman just go in!_ She dragged herself from out of the covers and found some clothes. After getting changed she raided through her cupboards in search for any paracetamol to calm the pounding in her head. Five minutes later she finally found a packet, pouring herself a glass of water she swallowed them. She eyes glanced at the clock on the wall which read 9:15am, she had to be in work in 15 minutes and it takes her 20 just to walk there. Grabbing her bag she rushed out of the door, locking it behind her and walking to the ED as fast as she could.

She turned up at the ED just on-time but she was out of breath and feeling very faint. She had to hold on to the entrance door to support her.

"Everything all right?" She heard a voice behind her. It was Zoe.

"Yes I'm fine." She replied making her way to the staff room, Zoe following behind her.

"You don't look it, are you sure?" Zoe had a concerned look on her face as she watched Rita.

"I'm fine, just skipped breakfast that's all." Rita defended herself.

"Well make sure you eat something!" Zoe said sternly. "And if you need anything, all you have to do is ask."

Rita nodded in response. "Thank you Zoe."

"No problem hon." Zoe left Rita alone in the staff room.

Rita let out a sigh. _This is going to be a hard day._

She was fine for most of the day but as soon as it got busier it started to take its toll on Rita. She was getting more and more light-headed and she hadn't eaten anything. Rita was stood at the nurse's station when her vision started to go black, she held on to the desk to stop herself from falling. She felt a hand grasp on to her arm.

"You're coming with me." Zoe said softly. She guided Rita into one of the three cubicles, shutting the curtain behind her. "Right what's going on?" Zoe put her hands on her hips.

"Nothing." Rita shook her head.

"You just nearly fainted, so don't tell me there's nothing wrong. Have you eaten?"

Rita shook her head again. Zoe let out a sigh.

"Why not?"

"I can't keep anything down."

"So you've been sick and you're in work?"

"I had to come in!"

"No you didn't. I'm going to run some tests and put you on fluids. But I am going to have to ask you something. Is there any chance you might be pregnant?"

Rita shook her head violently. "No. No I can't. I don't think so."

"Right I'll add a pregnancy test to the list then, I'll be back soon." Zoe smiled softly leaving Rita alone in the cubicle.

 _Shit._

After doing the tests Zoe came back two hours later with the results.

"Do you want the good news or the bad news?" Zoe chuckled.

"Depends on what you mean by good." Rita smiled.

"Well good news, you get to go home, bad news, judging on your response to my question earlier, you're pregnant."

Rita's eyes grew wider and she felt tears pricking. Zoe walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her.

"It's okay, there are loads of options." She said quietly. "Do you know who the father might be?"

Rita let out a sigh. "Yeh, I'm going to have to tell him aren't I?"

"He deserves to know. Shall I leave you so you can get changed? I can always come with you, when you know you need to tell the father."

"Thanks for the offer Zoe but you just want to know who it is, don't you?" Rita laughed.

Zoe tried to hold back the smirk. "No!"

"It's Iain."

"I knew it! When?"

"Your wedding."

"Tut, tut, tut Rita Freeman." Zoe shook her head smiling.

"Well now I'm in this mess. I don't even know how to tell him. I don't know of he'll be over the moon or run for the hills!" Rita ran her hands through her blonde hair.

"I'm pretty sure he will support you whatever happens, besides I've seen the way he looks at you." Zoe winked; she finally left the cubicle so Rita could get changed.

After she got changed Rita walked round to the Ambulance station, she couldn't see Iain but she could hear him singing from the back of one of the ambulances. She chuckled to herself as she approached it.

Rita coughed interrupting him. "Lovely singing."

Iain spun around on his back heel to look at the woman standing outside. He smiled when he seen who it was. "Rita, what are you doing here?"

She took a deep breath, "There's something I need to tell you."

"I'm not sure I like the sound of that." He laughed jumping out of the vehicle to join her. "Cup of tea?"

"Iain, this is really serious."

"What is it?" His expression changed.

"I'm…I'm pregnant." Her cheeks bellowed as she let out a sigh.

Iain took a step back. "What?"

Rita could feel her eyes filling up. "I'm sorry." She shook her head.

"Why are you saying sorry? I'm going to be a dad?!" He pulled Rita by the waist and hugged her tightly.

Rita found herself smiling and relieved.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"I think we should tell everyone." Iain rolled over to face Rita.

"About the…?"

"No," he shook his head. "About us, you know being a thing."

"Are you sure, I mean they will all be gossiping."

"They would be gossiping more if we keep it a secret, especially with the…" Iain gestured to Rita's stomach.

She chuckled in response. "Come here." Iain leaned over to her and placed his lips on hers; pulling away he rested his head on her belly gently. Rita ran her hands through his soft dark hair.

They walked into the ED; their hands entwined together which gathered a few raised eyebrows from the staff. Just before they walked past the reception, Iain stopped and wrapped his hand round the back of her neck bringing her closer to him. His lips crashed onto hers and Rita let out a groan from the back of her throat. He pulled away from her and whispered in her ear;

"I love you."

A smile grew on Rita's face as he walked away. She turned around to be faced by nearly all of the staff who were grinning at her. She felt her face turn bright red.

Iain swaggered proudly into the ambulance station. Dixie came out of the locker room and into the kitchen where she poured herself a cup of tea. She watched him as he turned the radio on.

"What's put you in a good mood?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh wouldn't you just like to know." He grinned sitting down opposite her.

"Let me guess, you've found yourself a woman."

"Maybe," He winked.

"Oh go on then, spill. Who is it?" Dixie nudged him. Iain shook his head. "At least give me a clue."

"She's short; she's blonde and has the most beautiful eyes." Iain stared into the distance.

"Oh my gosh, since when?" Dixie's eyes widened.

"The wedding," Iain blushed. "But we hadn't spoken much after it until yesterday when she told me that she was…" He paused.

"She was wh…is she?" Dixie smirked.

Iain nodded. "Aw congratulations pal." Dixie stood up and walked round to give Iain a hug.

"Thank you."

"Aw I'm really made up for you two, brightened up my morning that! Well I will tell you one thing, she is a great kisser."

Iain shot a look at her. "What?"

Dixie burst out laughing. "She hasn't told you has she?"

"Told me what?" Iain was really confused.

"There was one time and we were both really drunk and well I'm sure you can put two together." Dixie winked at him before walking off into the ambulance. Iain followed her.

"So, you mean to tell me that you and her kissed?"

"Yeh," Dixie chuckled.

"Right, okay then." Iain walked off to get changed into his uniform.

Later that day Dixie and Iain brought a patient up to resus. He had five minutes to spare before going back to the station so he decided to check how Rita was doing. He bought two coffees before knocking on her office door.

"Come in." The voice called out from inside.

Iain walked in, holding one cup out for her. She stood up and took the cup from his hands. Taking a sip she let out a sigh.

"Everything all right?" He asked.

"Well I've got a mountain of paper work to get through and if I don't finish it Connie will be on my back about it." Rita looked down at the floor.

"Come here." Iain took the cup from out of her hand and placed the two cups on the table. He rested his hand on her back and squeezed her into a tight hug. She wrapped her arms around his waist and her head lay on his chest. He pulled away, his hands holding her shoulders. "That better?"

She nodded.

"Good. I've got a bone to pick with you!" Iain smirked.

Rita looked up at him with a confused expression on her face.

"You and Dixie."

"What?" She scoffed.

"In a club, really drunk."

Iain could see the sudden realisation of what he was talking about in her face.

"Right, what has she said?" Rita chuckled.

"She told me that you and her, you know."

Rita avoided making eye contact with him and she could feel her cheeks burning. "It was one time, I was very drunk and we haven't even mentioned it or talked about it until well today."

"Whatever you say," Iain replied with a playful look on his face.

Rita hit him lightly on the arm, Iain burst out laughing.

"I'm joking!" Iain grinned. "You're so easy to wind up."

"Well I wish you wouldn't." Rita pouted.

"We should go out for food tonight, to celebrate." Iain held Rita's in his.

"Bit random, but sounds like a good idea." Rita nodded.

"What do you mean by random?" Iain asked.

"I don't know, why didn't celebrate yesterday?"

"I only found out yesterday and all I wanted to do was curl up on the sofa with you."

"You can be really sweet sometimes you know that." Rita giggled.

"They don't call me drumstick lolly Dean for no reason." Iain grinned.

Rita let out a big laugh and buried her face in her hands. "And very bad at jokes, please leave."

Iain took hold of Rita's hands and closed the distance between them. He leaned his face into hers; his lips hovered over before he crashed his into hers. Rita pulled away this time.

"Right go, I need to get back to work and so do you." Rita smiled gesturing her hands to the door.

Iain crouched down so that his head was in line with her belly.

"Your mother is very bossy you know that, you better watch out."

"Stop it. Go!" Rita laughed.

"I'm going," Iain put his hands up. "But first..."

Iain took her by the waist and placed his lips on hers. She pulled away, but she was grinning.

"I will swing for you one of these Mr Dean." She chuckled.

Iain flashed her a smile before leaving her alone in the office. Rita stood there shaking her head and rolling her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

A couple of weeks later Rita and Iain walked into the ED hand in hand. They hadn't got around to telling everyone about the pregnancy yet but they all would find out soon enough. When they walked into the staff room Rita sat down on one of the stools whilst Iain went to put the kettle on.

"So who does actually know about you being pregnant?" Iain chattered on. He glanced over at Rita who had her head in her hands and appeared to be crying. He sat down opposite her and took hold of one of her hands and squeezed it lightly. "What's wrong? You've been quiet all morning."

She looked up at him. "The scan."

"Everything is going to be okay, there's nothing to worry about." He cupped her face with his spare hand.

"I know, but I can't help but feel this panic burning up inside me."

Iain stood up and walked around to pull her into a hug. He pulled away and looked her into the eyes.

"I'll see you later, just keep calm. I love you." He placed his lips on the top of her forehead before leaving her in the staff room alone.

Rita suddenly remembered that she forgotten to tell Connie that she had to have a couple of hours off so when she seen Connie enter her office, Rita knocked on the door.

"Come in." Connie shouted. "Ah Sister Freeman, what can I do for you?"

"Uh, I need a couple of hours off this afternoon."

"And why's that?" Judging by Connie's tone of voice she wasn't impressed.

"I'm going to a scan."

Connie shot a look up at her. "You're? Well. Congratulations."

"And the hours off?" Rita asked.

"Yes, of course, I wish you told me earlier but it's fine. Hope it goes well."

Rita breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you Mrs Beauchamp." She left the office and got to work straight away.

The next couple of hours went by quicker than Rita had hoped for. When she looked up at the clock, it read 12:15pm; her scan was in 20 minutes. She finished up with her patient then got changed to join Iain who was standing outside the ED waiting for her.

"Ready?" He asked, taking hold of her hand.

"No." Rita shook her head.

"You'll be fine." Iain wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into his side.

They walked round until they reached the maternity ward. Iain could feel Rita's hand squeeze his tighter as they approached the small building. As they walked in Rita let the receptionist know that they had arrived and then they sat down in the waiting area. The pair didn't speak much whilst they waited; they were just comfortable in each other's silence. After ten minutes of waiting, a nurse came out and called Rita's name. Rita looked at Iain with fear in her eyes. He looked back at her sympathetically and squeezed her hand again to try and reassure her.

"Rita Freeman?" The young nurse called out again.

"That's me." Rita walked towards her, Iain followed closely behind.

"Right if you could follow me please."

Iain and Rita followed the nurse into a small, dimly lit room. The nurse closed the door behind her as she checked her notes.

"Right, from what I have here you are 12 weeks so if you could pop yourself onto the bed and we'll check your progress."

Rita did as she was told and laid down on the bed.

"If you could lift your t-shirt up for me please, the gel will feel very cold at first but you'll get used to it after a while."

Rita's body shook as the cold gel touched her warm skin. She turned her head to look at Iain who was smiling from ear to ear.

"Everything seems to be healthy; we can hear the heart beat." The young nurse smiled turning the screen.

Iain's eyes grew wider as he looked at the tiny, moving blob. He felt an overwhelming sense washed over him and his eyes started to water. Rita couldn't bring herself to look at the small, black and white screen but when she seen Iain wiping his eyes she turned her head slowly. A wide grin on her face and she too felt herself welling up. The nurse passed her a tissue so she could wipe the gel away.

"Would you like the picture of the scan?"

Rita didn't even get a chance to open her mouth when Iain blurted out a very excited "Yes."

"I'll just go print one off for you then, won't be a sec." The nurse left the two in the room.

Rita sat on the edge of the hospital bed feeling very relieved. Iain rested his hands on her knees.

"I told you everything was going to be okay." He smirked.

Rita nodded in agreement. They were interrupted by the nurse who walked back in holding a small square photograph in her hand. She held it out to Rita who gently took it from her hands.

"Thank you."

"No problem, see you in a couple of weeks."

Rita hooked her arm around Iain's as they walked out of the ward together. As they were walking through the car park Rita took out the picture again. Iain took it from her fingers to look at it in more detail.

"It looks like a little alien." Iain chuckled.

Rita nudged him lightly. "Oi that's your son or daughter you're talking about!"

"I know but come on; it does look like an alien."

Rita took the photo back and laughed. "Yeh I suppose it does."

Iain stopped and turned to face her. "I am so happy. I am going to look after you and our baby no matter what. I love you Rita Freeman."

Rita smiled as those words flowed from out of his mouth. "I love you too Iain Dean."

Iain picked her up by the waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned down crashing her lips onto his.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Rita returned to work when Iain and her got back to the ED. She walked into the staff room and was greeted by Robyn and Lofty who were wondering where she had disappeared off to.

"Where have you been?" Robyn piped up.

"Me and Iain went for lunch that's all." Rita pointed towards the door.

"Oh I see, 'lunch'," Robyn laughed.

Rita shook her head in response with a big smile on her face. "Not like that! Besides shouldn't you lot be getting back to work?"

Robyn and Lofty chuckled before leaving her in the staff room alone. She took out her purse to look at the scan photo again; she could feel tears pricking her eyes from being so happy. Wiping away at her eyes, she got changed back into her dark blue uniform but before she could the photo back into her purse Ethan and Lily walked in discussing a patient. Panicking she shoved the photo into her pocket. Ethan took a quick glance at Rita and seen that she had been crying.

"Is everything all right?" He smiled sweetly.

"Yes, I'm fine Ethan thank you for asking." Rita smiled back before leaving Ethan and Lily to carry on their conversation.

The rest of Rita's shift hadn't been too bad; she didn't have to deal with any difficult patients which she was very grateful for. When she was walking to go back to the staff room the photo in her pocket fell out and floated on to the floor in front of Robyn who had been strolling behind her. Noticing the picture that was on the ground she picked it up. Robyn went to call out for Rita but as soon as she realised what the photo was of she stopped herself. A big smirk grew on Robyn's face as she admired the photo in her hands. She decided to follow Rita into the staff room and ask her about. When Robyn bounded into the room Rita was taken aback by how excited Robyn was.

"What's wrong with you?" Rita asked smiling. She started feeling around in her pockets for the photo she had left in there but when she couldn't find she started panicking.

"Everything all right?" Robyn spoke out, picking up on Rita's anxiety.

Rita shot a look up at her, "Oh it's nothing, its fine."

Robyn pulled out her hand from behind her back revealing the picture to Rita, "Looking for this?"

Rita felt the heat in her cheeks increasing but was relieved that Robyn had picked it up.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Robyn questioned her, passing the photo back.

"I only had the scan today, and I didn't find out until a couple of weeks ago." Rita had a small proud smile on her face.

"I'm guessing the father is Iain?" Robyn grinned. Rita nodded in response, Robyn let out a little squeal. "We should organise a little party for you two!" She let out.

"No, no, no I don't want to make a big fuss." Rita shook her hands.

"But this is exciting." Robyn pleaded.

"We haven't even told everyone yet."

"Why don't you tell everyone now, it'll put everyone's minds at rest."

Rita arched an eyebrow and folded her arms, "And what do you mean by that?"

"Oh nothing, it's just with you and Iain, it's a bit all of a sudden." Robyn stammered.

Rita chuckled, "Right, whatever you say." She let out a sigh. "Fine, Iain will be here in five minutes we'll tell everyone then." She smiled.

Robyn let out another squeal before hugging Rita tightly and scurrying off back to work. Rita was left alone again to laugh about what just happened.

A couple of minutes later Iain came bounding into the ED, he was completely baffled as to why Robyn was looking at him as he passed reception. Then he seen Rita sat at the table in the staff room flicking through her phone. He leaned on the door frame admiring her.

"Is there something up with Robyn?" Iain said, startling her.

"What do you mean?" She looked up at him sleepily.

"She was just smiling at me," Iain chuckled. "You look shattered."

"I am." Rita yawned.

"Let's get you home then." Iain pulled her in for a hug and squeezed her tightly.

"There's something we need to do first."

"And that would be?" He wondered.

"We need to tell everyone about the baby."

"Are you sure?" He asked with a glint of happiness in his eye.

Rita nodded, "Positive."

"What are we waiting for then?" Iain wrapped his hand in Rita's. They then made their way to reception where most of the staff had gathered, thanks to Robyn.

"I don't get it, what's going on, why are we all here?" Lofty questioned, slightly confused.

"Shh, they're coming!" Robyn called out.

Rita looked at Iain and took a deep breath before turning back to the small crowd.

"As some of you may know, me and Iain are together but we would also like you to know that we are also having a baby." Rita smiled feeling very relieved.

The response from the people mainly consisted of 'awes' and 'congratulations'. After saying their goodbyes to everyone Rita and Iain made their way back home to curl up on the sofa and watch TV.


	8. Chapter 8

I should have added this to the last chapter but it wasn't until today that I just could not think of what or how I could carry this story on, so I am just going to leave it there. I was also starting to get bored of the storyline and I have so many other Riain ideas in my head but they wouldn't fit into this story. I hope you have enjoyed this one and just be glad that I finished it in a happy place, I could've been a right bitch and left it on a cliff-hanger or something ;)/strong/p


End file.
